I loved you
by GothicRose66x
Summary: Aqua sister of Katara was taken to the fire nation at a young age. She grew up there, and soon fell in love with prince Zuko. their love was strong, but he loved her sister more.
1. Chapter 1

I loved you

I said I loved you. I almost died saving you. You repay me by betraying me for another bender! Prince Zuko, how could you do this to me? I just can't stand to look at you now. I must go now. This is just too much.

I sat the letter down on his pack. I shook my head, walking away. My heart seemed to have been ripped out of my cheats. A single tear fell from my red eyes. Prince Zuko had been my heart for so long. We met echother when my tribe was being attacked. I was taken to the fire nation. There, I was raised as one of their own. I played childhood games with him. We became best friends. Azula, his annoying sister was fun to tease. She was constantly making fun of us. Lucky, there was no water for me to throw at her. All fire and heat was there. I could barely stand it there sometimes.

It all started one summer day. We were messing around with Azula, when Zuko told me that he began t kind of like me. Me, blushing just stood there Blankley. It was later that I confessed my love. Then that day, he got banished. I cried wanting him. He was gone, just like that. There was nothing for me here. I escaped, running to the Southern water tribe, my home.

Katara, my sister, was away with the 'avatar". So much has changed. This was not an easy thing to take in. I just wanted to huddle close to my mother, crying. She was dead. She sacrificed her life for me and Katara. I really miss her.


	2. Beginning

Chapter 2

**Note that this is when he got banished. This is a whole new thing than my first chapter!**

Aqua. That was me. My name was weird for someone who lives in the fire nation. I can't believe that Zuko was banished. He didn't deserve to be. I hope everything goes well for him. My love, you will stay close to my heart. I will never forgive you. So much has happened. You are like me. Your mother died. I don't know how she did, but she had a strong heart. My mom died protecting me and my sister from your people. You should know that your father is not the person I thought he was when I met you. His heart and soul is coal.

I have desisted to follow you. I don't know what to do here. Every day they grow closer to the Northern Tribe. I must protect them. They are the closest thing I have to family anymore. My father is in war. Your father is the cause of so many deaths. He should be banished.

Tears ran down my pale cheeks. Leaving home would be difficult. I grabbed my bag and left. Children laughed and played. I remember playing with Zuko, torturing Azula. I shook my head. I just couldn't believe on how close we came to be. But e kept our love secret. He was fire, I was water. We didn't belong together. He was also the prince. He was of the royal family. I was a stolen water tribe girl. It's not like I'm royal.

Goodbye, my temporary home. I will never see you again hopefully. This is just not the life I wanted. Like I said before, I am water, this place is fire. I just can't believe that my life was so different than what it was.

"Aqua, where do you think you are going?" asked a familiar voice. It was Azula.

"None of your business." I responded with a cruel voice. She was the last I wanted to deal with. She was just not the one to tell. I would get banished myself if they found out. If something went wrong, I know I have people here that will take care of me. I just wanted to go. I broke out in a run.

Open water. How was I supposed to get across this? Boat! Zuko had a boat that he and I rode on all the time. He said "If ever you need, use this boat." I was saved.

I hopped on, steering it into the open. Azula was close behind me. The wind picked up. My boat glided across the water. Zuko! I saw his boat with him tied up. He was struggling to get free. Blood dripped from the ropes. His wrists were cut. Why can't they see that the prince was almost free? I can't stand to see him in such pain.

**LATER**

I awoke on soft grass. My eyes adjusted to the bright light. Where was I? I was not near water, nor on a boat. There was bloody rope laying near me. I saw someone close to me. Prince Zuko!


End file.
